


Absolvitur

by klausslukas



Series: After all [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klausslukas/pseuds/klausslukas
Summary: Потом они поговорят, а пока Сонни будет читать между строк. По губам.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: After all [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678783
Kudos: 5





	Absolvitur

**Author's Note:**

> Прямое продолжение фика Actum est, ilicet.   
> Absolvitur (лат.) — оправдательный приговор.

Сонни вдруг ощущает злость. Та пока еще клубится где-то на глубине, но уже расправляет свои змеиные кольца, готовая кинуться в любой момент.

Он, конечно, злится на себя, и есть за что, но больше сейчас он все-таки зол на Барбу. За то, что отступил, не стал бороться. За то, что позволил обстоятельствам себя сломать. Сонни четыре года провел, наблюдая за каждым его шагом, ловя каждое слово, впитывая полутона, интонации и разгадывая скрытое между строк. Все это дает ему полное право утверждать, что он знает Барбу получше многих.

Так что — да, Сонни злится. Он в бешенстве. Шутка про бешеную псину сейчас бы пригодилась, но ему не до смеха.

Какого черта?

— Какого черта, Рафаэль? — Сонни резко поворачивается на кровати, снова нависает над Барбой и пристально смотрит в глаза. Ему не нравится чужой безучастный взгляд. Это тоже бесит. — Кому как не тебе знать о необратимости? Засунь свое «поздно» куда подальше, потому что это слово здесь и сейчас ничего не значит. Ничего, понял? Вот для всех тех, кого накрыли черным мешком и засунули в труповозку, для них уже поздно, а мы с тобой живые. Да, я проебался, ну так все проебываются, абсолютно все. Ты тоже не святой. Мог бы и позвонить, если так во мне нуждался.

К концу его маленькой яростной тирады выражение лица Барбы меняется. Оживает. Сонни буквально может видеть, как где-то в глубине зрачков праведным огнем начинает полыхать негодование. Или раздражение, сложно сказать. Главное, что его, кажется, проняло.

— Ты слишком много на себя берешь, Кариси, тебе не кажется?

— Нет, не кажется. И зови меня Сонни, черт возьми, — с этими словами он наклоняется и еще раз целует.

Этот поцелуй уже не такой холодный. Барба приоткрывает губы, впускает жадный язык, но не спешит отвечать. То ли не может решиться, то ли просто подвис. Приступ злости у Сонни проходит так же внезапно, как и появился, но адреналин все еще несется по венам маленькими шипящими пузырьками.

Четыре года, думает Сонни, четыре года он жил иллюзиями и властью несбывшегося. И шесть бесконечных месяцев, когда запрещал себе даже мысленно имя произносить. Старался вычеркнуть из жизни собственное сердце, но не преуспел. Не то чтобы вообще надеялся на успех.

Барба вот тоже пытался, судя по траурному взгляду и односложным обвинениям в начале вечера. С тем же результатом.

Теплая ладонь ложится Сонни на шею, пальцы ласкают, вплетаются в волосы. Где-то на периферии сознания Сонни улавливает стон, но из-за шума в ушах не может понять, кому из них он принадлежит. Да и не это сейчас важно.

Главное — Рафаэль под его руками. Под его губами.

— Мы потом обязательно поговорим обо всем, о нас, — сквозь поцелуи шепчет Сонни. — Ты больше не спрячешься в свою раковину, я не позволю.

Рафаэль молчит. Но по тому, как он откидывает голову, подставляя шею под нетерпеливые губы, как не успевает спрятать мягкую улыбку, Сонни улавливает одобрительное согласие.

Потом они поговорят, а пока Сонни будет читать между строк. По губам.

Они кое-как раздеваются, путаясь в одежде, пытаются помочь друг другу, но только больше мешают. Кто-то мог бы сказать, что все происходит слишком быстро, но ожидание длилось четыре года и потом еще шесть месяцев. Сонни считал.

Рафаэль снова обхватывает его затылок, вовлекая в очередной поцелуй, но Сонни перехватывает его руки и придавливает их к матрасу. Его ужасно штормит, словно это очередное кораблекрушение, но он готов, если — вместе.

Он сползает вниз и берет в рот, облизывает и сосет член Рафаэля, и нет ничего лучше, чем ощущать как дрожит тело, как срывает голос. Сонни никогда не пробовал наркоту, но друзья в колледже рассказывали про свои трипы, и ему кажется, что сейчас у него самый лучший приход за всю историю человечества. Все рецепторы словно вывернули на полную мощность, нервные окончания, кажется, везде, и все это почти слишком, чужое удовольствие резонирует с собственным.

Рафаэль раздвигает бедра шире, и эта молчаливая полупросьба-полуприказ выбивает из головы Сонни остатки самоконтроля. Он облизывает пальцы и вставляет их в неподатливое тело, видит, как Рафаэль стискивает зубы и тихо шипит, уже собирается убрать, но Рафаэль хватает его за руку, удерживая:

— Не смей, — и это уже точно приказ, которого нельзя ослушаться.

Рафаэль снова откидывает голову назад, и Сонни не может удержаться, проводит языком по его кадыку, слизывает невидимую соль. Ему кажется, что теперь, когда он получил Рафаэля, точка невозврата пройдена. Это может быть началом новой жизни или концом старой, ему все равно, даже если теперь ему придется ежеминутно извиняться перед Господом. Впрочем, он не собирается. Не за Рафаэля.

Он трахает его пальцами, короткими резкими толчками, ощущая как сжимаются вокруг мышцы, слышит тяжелое дыхание, и не понимает, чье оно. У него стоит так сильно, что причиняет боль. Он обхватывает ладонью член Рафаэля и сжимает, чувствуя горячую пульсацию крови под кожей. Сонни бы сейчас и Судный День не заметил, если бы тот постучал в дверь, потому что Рафаэль между стонами не очень разборчиво говорит, где взять презервативы.

Сонни наконец вбивается в его тело и начинает двигаться, так же резко и быстро, едва вспоминая, что нужно дышать, и не может оторвать взгляд от лица Рафаэля. Его лихорадит ощущениями, что они словно срослись воедино, как кожа липнет к коже, он двигается все быстрее, жадно впитывая каждую эмоцию. Видит, как тени, поселившиеся в глазах к его приходу, постепенно растворяются. Он двигается быстрее, жадно наблюдая, как подрагивают темные ресницы.

— Доминик...

Это крещендо.

Звук собственного имени ощущается как отпущение всех грехов.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-19 для команды "WTF Law & Order: SVU Barisi 2019"


End file.
